


Posioned Thorns

by writer_101



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Brutal Murder, Cheerleaders, Developing Friendships, F/F, F/M, Football, High School, Illegal Activities, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Music, Slow Romance, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_101/pseuds/writer_101
Summary: It all started--and ended--with one kiss. It was forbidden by the two young teens parents...it was never meant to be...or maybe it was...
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews & Moose Mason, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper & Kevin Keller, Betty Cooper & Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom & Betty Cooper & Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz, Kevin Keller/Moose Mason, Reggie Mantle/Josie McCoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Posioned Thorns

Ugh. It was a couple hours after the dance--aka the dance where I confessed my undying love for Archie Andrews. (Which he did not return) I was sitting in my pretty pink room on my bed, with the lights turned off. I was staring out the window mindlessly at the beautiful night sky light up with stars. It was a little after ten pm, a perfect time to gaze at the stars. All of a sudden, a bright light lit up as my phone went off for the fifth time. I glanced at the screen, and again, it was Veronica. I reached for my phone and checked the texts.

**Veronica: Girl you better come to the party!**

**Veronica: Pls!**

**Veronica: Betty, come on!  
**

**Veronica: Who even cares about stupid Archie Andrews?**

**Veronica: BETTY!**

I sighed, as Archie Andrews was brought to my mind once again. Just as I had almost forgotten about him. What luck I was in. I quickly typed out a reply to Veronica.

**Betty: Fine. Where is the party @?**

**Veronica: Yay! It's @ Cheryl's house! C u there!**

**Betty: Yeah! C u...**

I slipped my phone into the back pocket of my jeans and got up off my bed. As I was getting ready to walk out of the room, I saw my reflection in my full length mirror. I was wearing a pink lace t-shirt, blue skinny jeans, pastel pink flats--the same color as my shirt, and my hair in it's trademark tight ponytail. I stood in the spot, staring at my reflection, debating whether I should change into something more formal for the party. How did I know this was a formal party? Because Cheryl's hosting it; and Cheryl doesn't do casual. Like, ever! 

_You know what, screw it! Archie doesn't like me anyway._

With that thought, I tip toed out of my room and down the hallway. I quickly and quietly descended the staircase, making sure to grab my jacket on the way out of the house. I slipped past my mom and dad watching a TV show together, and made my way outside, as quiet as a mouse.

_I guess all that time reading Nancy Drew really did pay off!_

I didn't have my drivers license yet,--I was only fifteen--and there was no such things as 'taxi's' or 'cabs' in small town Riverdale. There were a few city buses, but those only stopped by during daylight hours, so that was a dead end too. I would just have to walk, even though Cheryl's house is a long ways away from mine. (thankfully) 

I started walking, making sure to pull up the route to Cheryl's place on my phone so I wouldn't get lost. Then, bright headlights shone on me, which was normal, since people do drive with headlights on when it's dark. I kept walking, even faster now, because, even though there were no criminals in Riverdale, you could never be too careful. As I was walking faster, the car slowed down until the car was driving at the same speed I was walking, at a brisk pace.

I turned my head ever so slightly to glance into the cars window, and I saw--VERONICA?! Like me, Veronica was fifteen years old, sixteen in a few months, but still not old enough to be driving, even with a licensed adult. I looked into the car window, but couldn't see any adult or any other person in the car at all. Veronica suddenly glanced over at me and saw me looking at her in shock, so she stopped the car. 

Veronica rolled down the passenger window, "Thought you might need a ride!" She called to me, smiling.

"Veronica, you're not legally old enough to drive a car with a licensed adult, let alone by yourself!" I warned her, feeling like my mom.

"Oh, _please._ It's not like anyone's going to catch me in this old town." Veronica reassured me, waving her hand like it was no big deal. 

"Veronica! You're breaking the law!" I scolded her again, feeling more and more like my mom by the second.

"Whatever!" Veronica shrugged it off, looking like she didn't care. And, she probably didn't actually care. "Hop in!" Veronica said, motioning for me to get into the car.

"Fine." I gave in, shoving my phone into my pocket, and getting into the car on the passenger side. Veronica smiled at me, and I hesitantly smiled back. As Veronica drove to Cheryl's house, I couldn't help but notice how good of a driver she was. She had one hand on the steering wheel, the other holding her frappe. Veronica took a few sips of her frappe and set it down, placing two hands on the steering wheel now.

"This isn't your first time driving, is it?" I asked.

"No, it isn't." Veronica admitted. "How did you know?" Veronica looked surprised.

"You are pretty great at driving, I hate to admit." I shrugged it off. After all, I was telling the truth. Even though I didn't like Veronica breaking the law, she was definitely a skilled driver. 

"Thank you, Betty." Veronica said, as a smile tugged at her lips. "You know," Veronica started, the beginning of a smirk forming, "I was a bad bitch back in NYC." 

"Were you now?" I said, trying to imagine Veronica as a 'bad bitch'. It wasn't that hard imagining that, because, in my opinion at least, she still was a 'bad bitch'. 

"Yes, I was." Veronica said, smiling at me as she parked the car. Suddenly, everything hit me like a hurricane. Archie Andrews _rejected_ me. Veronica invited me to a party at _Cheryl Blossom's_ house. Veronica drove me to the party in a _car_. _I broke the law_ by riding in the car with an underage driver. I clutched my fists together, my nails digging into my skin. All I wanted now was to run all the way home, dive under the covers, and not come out for at least two weeks.

"Are you ready to party like you've never partied before?" Veronica asked me, breaking me out of my overwhelming thought bubble. 

"I've never actually been to a party." Was the first thing that came to my mind, so I said it.

"Oh, poor thing." Veronica said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Well then, are you ready to party like there's no tomorrow?" She asked, renewing her excitement after I pretty much ruined the whole mood.

"I guess so." I half-heartedly answered, shrugging.

"I'll take it!" Veronica said, trying to be as enthusiastic as possible.

I smiled and opened my car door, Veronica doing the same. I stepped out of the car, and looked up in front of me at Cheryl's house--forget that--Cheryl's freaking mansion! It was huge with at least 60 windows from the front side of the house--who knows how many are on the sides of the house and the back of the house--, it was four stories tall--not including an attic and/or a basement--, and was (unsurprisingly) red and white. 

_Wow. Cheryl is the definition of filthy rich._

"Pretty nice, huh?" Veronica asked, standing beside me now after coming around the side of the car.

"Yeah." I breathed in awe, still staring at the humongous house. 

"Well, let's get going." Veronica said, and started walking, but my feet were glued in position, my eyes stuck to the extravagant mansion. "Betty, the party's inside." Veronica joked, as she noticed I wasn't following her. Veronica walked back over to me and tapped me on the shoulder, as I finally broke out of my daze. 

"Yeah, sorry." I mumbled, following Veronica as we walked side by side towards the double front doors.

"Betty!" I heard an awfully familiar voice coming from behind me. I stopped in my tracks and swung my head around, just to see Archie. Veronica had turned around with me, and now she rolled her eyes, muttering something incoherent under her breath.

"We're busy, Andrews." Veronica spoke up loudly and firmly, pulling on my arm and half-dragging me away from Archie.

"Betty! Veronica! Wait!" Archie called again, as persistent as ever. I stopped again, Veronica turning around, probably wondering why I wanted to face the guy who rejected me.

And she asked just that, "I thought you didn't want to talk to Archie." Veronica said, obviously confused as hell.

"I don't." I replied, "But I have to settle this."

I waited, with Veronica by my side, for Archie to catch up to us. As I looked at Archie, my anger melted and my expression softened. I glanced at Veronica, but Archie definitely did not have that affect on her. She was standing beside me with her arms crossed tightly over her chest, a stone cold expression on her face.

"Betty, I-I'm so sorry..." Archie stuttered when he finally caught up to the two of us.

"Oh, Archie...I just, I mean, I really wonder if you love me...or even like me..I just-" I stuttered, trying to find the right words to say.

A sad look shone over Archie's face, and he reached for my hand, "Betty of course I love you! I-"

"Oh cut the bullshit Archie!" Veronica glared at Archie, her gaze so mean even I was intimidated--and I wasn't even the one she was glaring at.

_Wow her stare is the definition of cold hearted._

"I'm telling the truth, Veronica!" 

"No you're not!"

"I wouldn't lie to Betty, or you!"

"Prove it!"

"How?"

"I-"

"Guys, just stop it!" I cut in, stopping them from fighting with each other. I dropped Archie's hand, letting go of it as quickly as I could. I didn't bother to look at either Archie or Veronica as I raced past them, walking up to Cheryl's front doors as fast as my feet would take me.

_I'm such a screw-up, I even got my two best friends into a fight!_

I reached the red double doors, and slung one open, entering without a second thought. I entered Cheryl's house, not even stopping to look at all the fancy decor such as chandeliers, paintings, curtains, and more extravagant decor. I assumed I was in the foyer based on the design of the room, so I wandered around the foyer until I found a big doorway with no door. I walked through the doorway and saw so many things going on.

There was so many people--probably close to 200--inside what I guessed was the living room. I saw Cheryl Blossom (the hostess, so she would obviously be there), Reggie Mantle, Chuck Clayton, and Moose Mason (all of which were on the football team and friends with Archie). I also saw Kevin Keller (my best-friend other than Archie and Veronica), Jughead Jones (one of Archie's close friends), and The Pussycats (Valerie Brown, Melody Valentine, and Josie McCoy). I saw tons of Cheryl's cheerleader friends, lots of members from the football team, and Dilton Doiley and his Adventure Scouts members.

I suddenly felt shy--here I was, about to enter a party filled with a ton of people I didn't know very well, some I didn't know at all. Then, the worst thing I could have imagine happened. Cheryl looked up and saw me standing awkwardly in the doorway to the living room. She flipped a lock of red hair over her shoulder, whispering something into Chuck Clayton's ear. Whatever she told Chuck, it caused him to look at me and laugh, and I felt even more uncomfortable. Next, Chuck whispered something into Reggie's ear, and then Moose's ear. They both turned to me and laughed, high-fiving each other.

_What did Cheryl say about me?_

Suddenly, what I least expected to happen, happened. Chuck, Reggie, and Moose got up from the couch they were sitting on and headed in my direction. I quickly shifted over, expecting them to walk out of the room. Instead, they stopped right beside me, causing me to panic.

_Oh no! What do I say to them?!_

"Ahem." Chuck said, breaking my panicky thoughts. 

"Oh...uh sorry." I apologized, not sure what I had to be sorry for.

"So Betty, want a drink?" Reggie spoke up, smirking at me.

_I have to say yes. Yes. But what if they mean alcohol?! OMG I CAN'T DRINK FREAKING ALCOHOL!_

I calmed my thoughts, "What kind of drink?" I asked cautiously, cursing myself for abandoning Archie and Veronica. They would have helped me avoid these boys, especially Veronica.

"It's a surprise." Moose said this time, winking at me, then laughing along with Reggie and Chuck. I wasn't dumb, I knew exactly what their little plan was. And I was done having people control my life.

They were going to flirt with me until I agreed to hang out with one of them, then they would get me a drink--alcohol, I wasn't an idiot--and drink some alcohol too, tricking me into thinking it wasn't actually alcohol. I would drink it, think it was delicious, and they would keep getting me more and more, until I was so drunk I couldn't even form words without my speech slurring. Then they would either make fun of me and post it on social media, or do something to me--something sexually abusive. I prayed that it wasn't the second option. I was very careful about my virginity and wanted to remain a virgin as long as possible.

"So" Chuck spoke, bringing me back to reality. "Want to talk somewhere INSIDE the party?" He asked, winking at me, just like Moose had.

"Back off, Chuck." I spoke, my fingernails digging into my skin for the second time tonight.

"Oh, Betty." Chuck said, smirking. "I'm just getting **started**." Reggie, Moose and Chuck laughed to each other as the room around me started to fade away until everything was completely black.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like the first chapter?   
> Leave ideas in the comments :)  
> Thanks!  
> Bye!  
> -SLM


End file.
